


I have been waiting to do that

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: Alex got a new job at the school Maggie’s been working in since 5 years. They hang around the same office for at least a year, but with their busy schedule they never really met with each other. But that didn’t stop Maggie to have an innocent crush on the red head. Now that this year they have get closer. Maybe valentine day will help Maggie’s to out her growing feeling toward Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	I have been waiting to do that

**Author's Note:**

> What a last two day challenge writing look like? You’ll see right belong with this story. Hope you still enjoy!

She always got this little hope of crossing path with Alex. They always had nice and sweet talk between their break. Their class where also not so far away. Sometime they could walk together to the office and grab coffee. 

But this semesterù have change in the luck of the art teacher. 

They have all their break in commun. The max amount of time they passed before together was 30 min. But now they even have 2 or 3 hours break hanging out in the same place. 

And Maggie couldn’t help but smile. It was the time for her to get closer to her crush to discover her more and maybe tell her how she feel. 

They even surprisely started to hang out after work to get to breakfast. One day Alex offered some donut and another one she called sick so Maggie stopped to go see her. 

They were not great friend from what Alex said. But that was not enough. Valentine’s Day is coming faster then she thought. And that was the day she wanted to ask Alex out. 

If she was sure of one things is that Alex feel the same about her. Just none of them had make the first step yet. But now she was stuck in that asking things. She wanted it to be perfect for Alex. 

But she had to figure out what to do… 

—-

« Okay guys, this week is free for your art. I let you do what you want but it had to be Valentine’s theme » Maggie asked to her student that go to work after her word. 

On her side Maggie took a paper and write word of what she could do. Nothing sound enough. What if she said no? 

The ultimate question. 

If she wasn’t stress before … 

A student came in to her desk as she hide the paper listening to her question. She had a great vibes with her student but she didn’t want them to get involve in her love life. 

The student left her desk picking some white paper on her desk and Maggie turn around. Maybe internet could help her with that. As soon as she click on some page she heard student laugh. 

She look at them smiling they must have done something stupid. But they all look at her. The same student as before raise the paper with all her draft word and Maggie start to blush. 

Now they all knew. 

“So Alex Danvers uh” one student tease 

Maggie doesn’t say a word she feel like it’s too late.

“ Want a help with that ?”

Maggie stop a moment silence but then smiles. 

———

Alex get out of her class with all her stuff. She look around and wait a bit but no sign of Maggie. She the. Walk to the desk and still no sign of her. She put her stuff at their usual place as a paper fall on the floor. 

She pick it up and read it. 

“Hey girls 

Put down your pen 

Let’s take a real break 

Meet me in my class ;) 

XO” 

Alex smile and keep it with her. What was on her mind ? 

She keep walking as she see her class door was all open but no sign of someone. Maybe she got a small emergency. 

Alex step in and froze a moment seing all the decoration. They were some drawing, painting all valentine themed. 

She turn around hearing footstep and Maggie was there smiling, dimple out. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yeah, But What is all that for ?” 

“You Alex” 

“Me !?” 

“Yeah you Alex Danvers “ 

She get closer to all the art made by the student. 

“How many you paid them ?” Alex laugh 

“I didn’t actually, they found out I was a mess they decide to help me.” 

Alex burst in laugh and turn around walking by Maggie. 

“I guess if I don’t kiss you they will be mad” 

“ I'm not the best at hiding aren’t am?” 

“Yeah, But it’s okay like that…”

Alex grab her chin and kiss Maggie as she hear people claiming and clapping hand.

Maggie laugh and look at the student happen. 

10 years after that Alex still tease her about this. But after all isn’t it the wife job to tease ? 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m might be into teacher\teacher au a bit… Just any AU basically


End file.
